1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to the charging of value added services in a communication network.
2. Background of the Invention
In modern communication networks, value added services oftentimes are made available to subscribers (hereinafter referred to as “users”). Examples of such value added services include access to network bandwidth (e.g. to access the Internet), premium service items such as ringtones and icons which may be instantiated in personal communication devices, and downloadable games and multimedia content. Users typically incur a fee for accessing such value added services.
In some market segments, user charges for value added services must be pre-authorized. For instance, users may be required to provide a deposit for services to be accessed, or the users must qualify for an extension of credit. Significant time delays can occur between when the value added services are requested/delivered, and when the necessary financial authorizations are completed. In such instances, users sometimes are able to access value added services which exceed the users' pre-authorized credits. In consequence, appropriate fees for value added services that are provided sometimes remain unpaid. Moreover, in some instances, unscrupulous users manipulate the delays that occur between when the value added services are requested and delivered to intentionally defraud the value added service providers from fees which are due.